Haptics relate to tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of an individual's sense of touch by applying haptic feedback effects (i.e., “haptic effects”), such as forces, vibrations, and motions, to the individual. Devices, such as mobile devices, touchscreen devices, and personal computers, can be configured to generate haptic effects. For example, if a user interacts with the device using, for example, a button, touchscreen, lever, joystick, wheel, or some other control element, the operating system of the device can send a command through control circuitry to produce the appropriate haptic effect.
Devices can be configured to coordinate the output of haptic effects with the output of other content, such as audio, so that the haptic effects are incorporated into the other content. For example, audio effects that can be output by the device, such as machine gun fire, explosions, or car crashes. Further, other types of content, such as video effects, can be output by the device.
The device can be configured to output the haptic effect along with the other content. However, such a process generally requires a haptic effect that correctly compliments the audio effect, or other type of content. A poorly-rendered haptic effect that does not compliment the audio effect, or other type of content, can produce an overall dissonant effect where the haptic effect does not “mesh,” or is not timely rendered, with the audio effect or other content, providing a poor user experience.